Maybe We Could
by spoodle monkey
Summary: We could grab some lunch, or maybe... Shameless fluff


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

A/N- two stories in two days after months of writers block...huh. Just some shameless fluff.

* * *

"Hey."

Cam glanced up from the circuit board spread out before him as Hunter wandered in, late afternoon sun filtering into the windowless room before the door swung closed behind him.

He smiled, soldering iron held carefully away from the delicate wires before him, as he greeted the other man.

"Hey. I didn't know you were coming by today."

Hunter shrugged, casually leaning against one of the various worktables spread throughout Cam's workshop in the back of the ninja academy.

"Just had to drop by and ask your dad something." He studied Cam for a moment, taking in the strong line of his shoulders, the dark smudge on his cheekbone and the snug jeans- jeans that had grown tighter and more form fitting over the year and a half that they had been dating, Hunter had noticed- encasing long legs.

"Oh?" Cam ducked his head back down, intent on his work, distracted. "Academy related?"

"Not exactly." He pushed off from the wall as Cam put the soldering iron to the side, grabbing a pair of pliers instead. Resting his head on Cam's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling him close and peering down at the work before them. "What're you working on?"

"Just updating the security system. I've made it so it'll alert the Thunder academy and vice versa, in the event of an emergency." He leaned back into the embrace, a smile gracing his lips as Hunter brushed a kiss to the long column of his neck.

"That would make for a faster response time." Hunter agreed, continuing to kiss down to where the smooth skin met a ratty, grey t-shirt with the Factory Blue logo on it. "Isn't this my shirt?"

He got a secret thrill out of seeing Cam in his clothes and with the way theirs were mixed together, scattered through their closet and across the floor, it happened more often than not.

Cam ignored the question, snapping the circuit board into place, in a larger, more complex collection of wires and the like, all encased in a grey metal box. Hunter had long since given up on trying to understand exactly how Cam's mind worked when it came to the technology he got his hands on. He had a tendency to just sit back and enjoy the show- the way Cam would become engrossed in his work, his laser focus, and forget the rest of the world existed for the moment.

"I'm almost done." Cam said instead. His stomach chose that moment to let out a loud sound of complaint and Hunter stifled his laugh against his shoulder.

"When was the last time you actually _ate_?" He asked, somewhat serious, but used, by now, to the care and feeding of geniuses.

"I," Cam began, only to falter, easily answering Hunter's question.

"Too long, then." He nodded, stepping back a bit.

"I've been busy." Cam defended, expression pinched and Hunter pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, right below the smudge, in understanding. He knew how Cam obsessed over security for the two academies. He could understand it with their past history. And Hunter was there to ensure that while Cam was busy taking care of everyone else, he didn't forget to take care of himself.

There was a warmth that settled over him whenever Cam was in the picture, one he couldn't- and wouldn't- rid himself of. Something like contentment, something much more.

It gave him the courage to do what he had come here today to do.

"Alright," he allowed, hand sliding into his pocket to play with the item there. "It's not dinner yet, so when you're done we could go into town; maybe get some late lunch orgetmarried."

Cam's hands stilled, in fact his entire body stilled, becoming one tense line that Hunter feared might snap.

"What did you say?" Cam asked quietly. He angled his body towards Hunter; head tilted and expression almost blank, almost impossible to read- at least for anyone else.

Hunter grinned, wide and unabashed, pulling the tiny velvet box out of his pocket. He cleared his throat and dropped to one knee, heart pounding so hard in his chest he was certain that Cam could hear it.

"I said maybe we could grab some lunch."

Cam rolled his eyes, the corner of his lips quirking up ever so slightly.

"Stand up. The other thing."

"Oh," Hunter pushed to his feet and closed the distance between them until they were barely a breath apart. "You mean, or maybe we could get married?"

"Yeah," Cam breathed, head tilted back so he could keep his steady gaze. "That."

"What do you think?"

"You didn't come here for academy business." Cam accused even though he already knew the answer. "And you talked to my _dad_."

"Yeah," Hunter smirked. He lifted the little box, lid open and held it in the slim space between them. "And that was easily one of the most awkward conversations of my life. So. What do you say?"

He already knew what the answer was going to be but he held his breath nonetheless, nerves making a vicious reappearance only to be chased away by Cam's hand covering his, the pair holding the box and the ring tightly, together.

"I could go for some lunch."

"_Cam_."

Cam rolled his eyes again and leaned up pressing their lips together, slow and deep, with a smile threatening to break through.

"_Yes_."


End file.
